


Suppressed Insanity

by SakuraDiamond24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fear of men, Nyctophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Substance Abuse, Substance-Induced Psychosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraDiamond24/pseuds/SakuraDiamond24
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has a past. Everyone has a story. These seven girls have been victims of some of the most heinous crimes. Their stories will unfold. Little by little, their sanity will soon be erased with each day that passes at Nishikino Psychiatric Hospital.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

“I’m back!” I opened the front door before slipping my indoor shoes on. I smiled at Mother’s photo in the entryway and gave a small wave. “I’m home, Mother.” I went into the hallway and set my things down. I gave a heavy sigh and plopped onto the tatami floor. I closed my eyes for a second before realizing that it was unusually quiet when I entered the house. I sat up from my position before calling out. “Ruby? Father?” I looked around the room. I was alone. I furrowed my brow before checking my wristwatch for the time. “Ah…”  _ That’s right. Father had a business meeting today. Even then, that’s no excuse to leave Ruby unattended. Unless…  _ I quickly stood up from the floor and hurriedly checked all the rooms in the house. She wasn’t in the tea room. Not in Mother’s and Father’s room. Not in any of the practice rooms. I breathed heavily, ending up back in our room. I called out for my sister. “Ruby? Where are you? Are you home? It’s Onee-chan! Answer me, please!” I gripped my chest, feeling it tighten.  _ Ruby… where are you?  _ I dropped to my knees and could feel my eyes moisten from the tears. “Ruby…” Before I could let out a sob or whimper, I heard a loud  _ thud _ that startled me. I lifted my head from the floor and heard it again. “Wh-Who’s there?” I heard the noise a third time before slowly standing up. I heard it numerous times and I finally realized where it was coming from - the wardrobe. I furrowed my brow at the sight of it.  _ That metal bar… wasn’t there when I left.  _ My eyes widened when I realized what had happened. I paced over to the wardrobe. I removed the metal bar from the closet’s handles and finally opened the wardrobe. My eyes widened, at first, in disbelief. A second later, in horror. Ruby’s back was against the wall of the wardrobe. A couple of strips of duct tape were placed over her mouth. Her wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape. Even her eyes were covered. That wasn’t the worst of it. She was completely naked in that closet. Her… lower area seemed to be stuck with dried blood. “Ruby…?” I slowly reached out to remove the duct tape from her mouth. She didn’t flinch. I carefully removed the tape, so as not to hurt her. She still hadn’t moved. I undid the cloth around her eyes. I gently placed my two fingers just above the pulse point on her neck. She had a pulse, but it was faint. My breath hitched and my eyes widened. I quickly pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed 110 (the emergency line in Japan). I prayed, gripping my phone in my hand, for an operator to answer.

_ “What is your emergency?” _

“My… sister…”

_ “Miss? What is the nature of your emergency?” _

“Please… save… my sister…”

  
  



	2. Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not familiar with a majority of the mental illnesses that are depicted in this story. Take the descriptions with a grain of salt. Respective criticism welcomed.

Everyone gathered into Sakurauchi-sensei’s office. The room had chairs that were set up in a circle. They sat down and Riko checked the roster before she gave a nod. 

“Alright, looks like everyone’s here. Good morning, ladies. My name’s Sakurauchi Riko. I’m a therapist here at Nishikino Psych. I’m here to help all of you with whatever is bothering you, mentally. Remember that I will meet with each of you individually throughout the week. Now that my introduction is out of the way, why don’t you all introduce yourselves?” The girls all appeared to be no older than eighteen. Riko looked at a girl sitting with her head low. She had short, red pigtails. “Ruby-chan, why don’t you start us off?” The girl known as Ruby lifted her head.

“... Eh? Sorry, Sensei, I… I-I wasn’t listening.” Riko gave a soft smile. 

“We’re doing self-introductions. Would you like to start?”

“Oh, u-um, o-of course.” Ruby stood up from her chair and cleared her throat before speaking. “Um, my name’s Kurosawa Ruby. I’m fifteen years old. I-I have a… a fear of th-the d-dark.” Riko heard someone within the group let out a snicker but brushed it off, focusing her attention back to Ruby. 

“It’s completely okay for you to be afraid of the dark at this age, Ruby-chan. Given the circumstances that brought you here.” Riko offered a smile. “Are you comfortable explaining what happened to you, for those that don’t know?” Ruby’s eyes began to well up with tears. She sniffled them away, shaking her head. Riko passed her a tissue box that sat on her desk. Ruby took a couple tissues before wiping a few tears that streamed down her cheeks. 

“I don’t… like talking about it… with people around. I-I only t-talk about it with Sakurauchi-sensei, and… Onee-chan.”

Riko nodded. “Okay. Well, like always, Ruby-chan. What was your high, and what was your low last week?”

Ruby sniffled. The smallest of a smile could be seen on her face. 

“I… went out for… ice cream. With Onee-chan, Seira-san, and Ria-chan. Ah, Onee-chan and I… we got the same flavor. W-we didn’t plan it, but we ended up getting the same flavor. I… thought that was funny.” Riko flashed an endearing smile. Ruby’s head lowered. Her fists were clenched on her lap. “Last night… I had a nightmare. It was dark. And… so c-cold.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I was alone. I-I couldn’t move. A-and then, o-out of nowhere, I-I hear  m-myself s-screaming.” Ruby covered her ears, as if trying to block the sound that she heard in her dream. “I… I c-couldn’t g-get it to s-st-stop…” She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees, sobbing. Riko stood up from her seat and went over to Ruby. She crouched to her level and spoke softly.

“Ruby-chan… would you like to be excused?” Ruby managed a nod. “I’ll have Kurosawa-sensei check on you later, okay?” Another nod, and then Ruby stood up and left the office. Riko sighed, staring at the closed door. She stood up and went back to her seat, turning her attention back to the group. “Alright, everyone. Let’s continue.”

* * *

“...by. Ruby. Sakurauchi-sensei wanted me to check on you.” Dia stood at the doorway to Ruby’s room. She stared at her sister’s back as Ruby sat on her bed, facing the window. Dia crossed her arms over her chest. “Can you look at me, please?” A few seconds later, Ruby slowly turned to face her sister. Dia sighed heavily at the sight of her sister’s blank expression. She noticed her tear-stained cheeks and the bags underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. “This never gets any easier, I know.” Dia stepped over to sit beside Ruby. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I… had a nightmare some time ago, as well.” 

“... You did?”

“I had found you in that same closet, the exact way that I found you that day, except…” Dia lowered her head. “... when I checked for your pulse…” Tears silently streamed down her cheeks. 

“Onee-chan…” Dia wiped the tears from her cheeks and lifted her head, looking her sister in the eyes.

“If you ever need to sleep with me, you’re welcome to, you know that, right?” Ruby nibbled on her bottom lip. 

“Even if you have to keep the lights on?” 

“Would having a few lamps on in the room help?” Dia chuckled. “If we didn’t have to worry about the electrical bill, this would have been much easier for you.” She shrugged her shoulders. “This is the best we can do, honestly.” Ruby pursed her lips. 

“A few lamps are fine.” She rested her head on Dia’s thighs. “As long as I get to be with you.” Dia smiled softly. She caressed Ruby’s hair. 

“I’m always here for you, you know that.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“I’m not gonna let this take you away from me, this… fear. Because I know you. You’re my sister.” Ruby turned her head so that she’s looking up at Dia. Dia leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s forehead. “I love you. Now, always, and forever.” Ruby reached a hand up to caress Dia’s cheek. 

“I love you, too, Onee-chan.” Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ruby leaned off of Dia and sat up. 

“Come in.”

A woman, about middle-aged, came into the room. She had short, red hair, and was in a doctor’s coat. Her tag read “Dr. Nishikino Maki, Head Psychologist”. 

“Good afternoon, ladies.” She greeted the sisters with a warm smile. “Ruby-chan, you do remember what to do after group, right?” Ruby chuckled. 

“Yes, Sensei. Take my meds.” Maki nodded. 

“Seems you didn’t need to remind her, Dia.” Dia laughed.

“She’s a lot smarter than you think, Sensei.”

* * *

It was just about time for lunch, so the girls gathered in the lunchroom. 

Lunch tray in her hands, Ruby shyly looked around for a seat. She smiled when she noticed a familiar face; a girl who was about her age. She had long, golden-brown hair, and a pair of beautiful golden eyes. She went over to the table and greeted the girl.

“Hi, Hanamaru-chan!” The girl known as Hanamaru seemed to have a blank stare, looking towards the wall. “Ha-Hanamaru-chan?” Hanamaru’s eyes finally turned to Ruby. The red-head lent a smile. “H-How are you?” 

“I’m… fine.” The smallest of a smile could be seen on her face. “How… H-how are you, Ruby-chan?” Ruby sat down beside her. 

“I could be better, honestly.” She sighed heavily. “I embarrassed myself in group, again…” Hanamaru listened intently. Ruby ran her hands through her hair. “I-It’s just… it’s been a year since… well, since I was…” She trailed off. She nibbles on her bottom lip, resting her hands on the table, almost forgetting to eat. She finally sighed. “Forget it.” She grabbed her fork and knife, cutting into the pancakes. Hanamaru pursed her lips. 

“If you think I don’t care… then you’re wrong.” Ruby swallowed her food before speaking.

“I know you care, it’s just… I don’t know how you feel about hearing th-the same story, over and over again.” Hanamaru lent a soft smile. She went into her bag and grabbed her wallet. She removed a photo from one of the slots and showed it to Ruby. “Who is that?”

“My grandma. I… I hurt her. That’s why I’m in here. I… I hear voices, I see things that other people don’t see. Sometimes, I don’t know if it’s all in my head, or if it’s real. My grandma.... She hasn’t come to see me, but she calls me every night. I love my grandma, more than anything. She’s the kindest, sweetest person ever.” Hanamaru looks at Ruby. “Do you have someone like that, Ruby-chan? Because if you do, then that’s all that matters.” Ruby smiled softly, thinking of her sister.

“I do, actually. Besides her and Sakurauchi-sensei and Nishikino-sensei, you’re the only other person that I can talk to about this, Hanamaru-chan.” Hanamaru put the photo of her grandmother back into her wallet. She took Ruby’s hands in her own.

“Ruby-chan… There will be people like that, and there will be others. Don’t listen to the others. Because as long as you have that person… then I think you’ll be okay.” 


End file.
